Change your face but don't change your heart
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Eles trocaram de rosto, voz, posição social e mudaram suas realidades. Entretanto, sozinhos, eles continuavam os mesmos, especialmente o que um significava para o outro.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1  
**

"Você não pode fumar aqui."

O aviso foi dado pela terceira vez e ele sentia como se aquela fosse a única frase que chegava aos seus ouvidos ultimamente. O dono daquela voz estava literalmente jogado sobre o sofá mais largo, uma das pernas tocando o chão, enquanto a outra descansava sobre o braço do sofá. Sobre seu peito havia uma caixinha de _Pocky_ e ele lia confortavelmente o mais novo exemplar da _JUMP_ , como se não houvesse preocupações no mundo e a situação em que se encontravam não fosse desesperadora. Seus olhos se apertaram e foi impossível não acender o cigarro. A nicotina pareceu viajar por todo seu corpo ate encontrar em seu cérebro aquele lugar que deveria acalmá-lo. _Ver-se_ agindo como um parasita era demais para Hijikata Toushirou.

"Oi, eu disse para não espalhar seu câncer por aqui! Kagura e Shinpachi jamais vão acreditar que eu simplesmente surtei e decidi começar a fumar."

"Eu não me importo." Hijikata recostou-se melhor à cadeira e cruzou as pernas que não lhe pertenciam. Aquelas eram maiores e mais musculosas do que as suas. _E você já arruinou a minha reputação por que diabos eu me importaria com a sua._

"Alguém está visivelmente mal-humorado," apesar de ouvir sua própria voz ele jamais utilizaria aquele tom preguiçoso ou a mania de puxarpuxaria as últimas letras das palavras, tornando-as desnecessariamente longas, "você quer conversar sobre isso?"

"Vá para o inferno."

Ele deu uma longa e revigorante tragada, fechando os olhos e sentindo a fumaça deixar seus lábios. _Eu gostaria que meus problemas fossem resolvidos dessa forma: eu apenas os inalaria e eles retornariam sem serem mais problemas._ Hijikata abriu os olhos ao sentir a presença próxima e, embora já houvesse acontecido antes, ele viu-se como se olhasse em um espelho e a sensação era novamente incômoda. A pessoa à sua frente vestia seu rosto e suas roupas, mas não suas expressões ou personalidade. O formato dos olhos parecia diferente, o cabelo, a boca... por décadas aquela foi sua face, porém, ele sabia que aquele corpo não lhe pertencia mais.

"Nós dois estamos cansados, sabe? Eu estou tão infeliz quanto você." O _novo_ Hijikata soou complacente. "Eu tenho certeza de que encontraremos uma maneira de voltarmos ao normal."

O encorajamento foi seguido por um gesto que não chegou a ser completado.

Gintoki esticou a mão e fez menção de tocar-lhe os cabelos, no entanto, Hijikata levantou-se antes e recuou. Tal atitude lhe custou muita força de vontade, pois, ainda que aquele não fosse o seu corpo, a "casca" que utilizava parecia incrivelmente suscetível a afagos e carícias. Todas as vezes que o Líder da Yorozuya tentou tocá-lo o corpo parecia manter as lembranças, aceitando as investidas e até mesmo iniciando-as. Por várias vezes ele precisou se policiar ao perceber que inconscientemente aquele corpo desejavadesejava tocar o do outrotocá-lo. _Não o outroele, o meueu! Ele quer_ me _tocar!_

A realização foi tão aterradora que Hijikata, que desde que assumiu aquele novo corpo tinha insônia, não conseguiu sequer pregar o olho, passando as horas em frente à janela e tentando pensar em uma solução. Fingir ser Gintoki na frente dos demais era simples se comparado à luta interna travada quando estava sozinho.

"Nee, Toushirou-kun." A voz veio de sua orelha direita e foi acompanhada por um abraço por trás.

Hijikata arregalou os olhos e não se moveu. Ele podia ouvir seu coração batendo rápido e as mudanças gradativas que aquele abraço causava. Seu baixo ventre reagiu automaticamente e foi fácil entender porque o idiota estava sempre disposto a qualquer investida sexual. _Eu vou matá-lo! Eu vou massacrá-lo!_ A veia em sua testa palpitou e ele fechou as mãos pronto para virar-se e acabar com aquela provocação barata. Havia coisas muito mais importantes a serem pensadas do que _aquilo_.

"Oi, seu maldito!"

Seu corpo virou-se, sua mão agarrou o braço de Gintoki, contudo, a surra nunca aconteceu. Ao invés disso, Hijikata viu-se empurrando o próprio corpo contra a parede enquanto o prensava. Um de seus joelhos subiu entre as pernas e sua companhia gemeu baixo antes que seus lábios fossem capturados. O beijo, que começou forçoso e eufórico de sua parte, não demorou a tornar-se menos direcionado. Gintoki tomou as rédeas da situação e ele sentiu-se guiado até a mesa, onde se sentou e teve as pernas separadas sem muita gentileza. Os corpos se encaixaram e seus olhos se abriram ao sentir ambas as ereções. Os lábios se afastaram, as respirações se misturaram e... e... ambos esconderam os rostos com as mãos ao se encararem diretamente.

"Desculpe, eu n-não..." O Líder da Yorozuya escondeu-se no canto da sala, abraçando os joelhos em total desânimo.

 _Eu sabia._ Hijikata sentiu as mãos se fecharem em forma de punho. _Eu sabia que não conseguiríamos._ O pensamento inicialmente cruzou sua mente na noite anterior e ele precisava testá-lo antes de chegar a qualquer conclusão. Os lamentos de Gintoki cessaram e um constrangedor silêncio pairou sobre a sala, até que o antigo morador da casa, e agora Vice-Capitão provisório, levantou-se, bateu a poeira das roupas e retirou um pirulito do bolso.

"Acho melhor eu voltar." A voz soou abafada por causa do doce, "da última vez que me ausentei por muito tempo Yamazaki estava cogitando tomar o seu lugar."

"Ele não ousaria."

Nenhum deles dirigiu qualquer olhar e a despedida foi muda.

Hijikata permaneceu encarando a mesa, ouvindo a porta de entrada ser aberta e consequentemente fechada. _Por que eu estou tão frustrado?_ Não havia trabalho, nenhum programa que ele gostaria de assistir na televisão ou alguma série que ele acompanhasse nas diversas _JUMP_ estocadas embaixo dos sofás, então ele simplesmente sentou-se em uma cadeira que não era sua, recostou-se e acendeu outro cigarro.

A velha nicotina que sempre o acalmava parecia ter perdido parte de seu efeito e, ao invés de se sentir aliviado, ele surpreendeu-se por encontrar ansiedade em seu coração. _Nós talvez nunca mais tenhamos nossos corpos de volta._ Os olhos se abaixaram e fitaram as mãos que estavam sobre os joelhos. Hijikata as conhecia, eram grandes e pesadas e ele secretamente adorava senti-las por suas costas enquanto pegava no sono.

As lembranças o fizeram fechar os olhos e sorrir um amargo sorriso. _Eu entendo agora... o que ele sente quando estamos próximos, mas não podemos nos tocar._

 **x**

As peças foram retiradas uma a uma, formando uma pilha dentro do cesto.

Seus passos ecoavam pelo azulejo e ele sempre tinhanão conseguia afastar a sensação de que aquele banheiro era grande demais para uma casa tão pequena. Os olhos, que até aquela noite se abaixavam ao passar em frente ao espelho, dessa vez se mantiveram firmes. O olhar da pessoa refletida arrepiou-o e ele precisou engolir seco antes de recordar-se de quem o encarava. _Tantas cicatrizes..._ Hijikata já havia visto aquele corpo despido antes, mas aquela era definitivamente a primeira vez que ele realmente as enxergava. Elas eram rosadas e algumas levemente altas, cortando a pele pálida. Abdômen, braço, peitoral, costas... elas estavam em todos os lugares, inclusive nas coxas. _Shiroyasha, hm?_

Eles nunca falavam sobre a vida, fosse o passado ou o futuro. Quando se encontravam não havia muito tempo para longos diálogos e quando _terminavam_ o presente os chamava, então portanto, nunca houve oportunidade para trocas de experiências. _Não, mesmo se tivéssemos tempo não falaríamos sobre nada_. A atual situação o fez perceber que a falta de informação a respeito da outra parte tornava tudo muito pior. Apesar de íntimos, nenhum deles sabia como agir estando na pele do outro. _Nós não temos nada em comum e só nos encontramos para foder. Se nunca mais voltarmos para nossos corpos verdadeiros até isso deixará de acontecer._

Imaginar sua vida sem as escapulidas secretas com Gintoki o fez sentir mais triste do que ele gostaria de admitir. Eles não se viam com frequência, os encontros eram puramente esporádicos, mas às vezes era difícil lembrar-se da época em que seus momentos de prazer eram obtidos com prostitutas. Na verdade, Hijikata não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que envolveu uma mulher, pois visto que sua mente sempre acabava retornando a alguma noite passada em motéis baratos, sendo amado vigorosamente por um homem de cabelos prateados cujos beijos eram literalmente doces. E até mesmo em suas fantasias o Líder da Yorozuya se mostrava presente, fazendo-o crer que talvez houvesse chegado a um estágio na vida em que não conseguisse se excitar por outra pessoa. A ideia o fez suar frio, afastando-o do espelho e mergulhando o corpo na banheira. A água estava morna e aos poucos o relaxou. A nuca foi apoiada na beirada borda e o teto daquele ângulo parecia muito mais longínquo.

Por longos minutos Hijikata lembrou-se com carinho do Shinsengumi, imaginando o que seus homens estariam fazendo. _Tudo deve estar uma bagunça. Aquele inútil vai acabar com anos de disciplina e eu terei trabalho ao retornar._ Ele se lembrava recordava de todos aqueles que serviam à força policial, conhecendo seus vícios e virtudes, e sabendo que tudo o que precisavam era de um deslize para retornarem aos velhos hábitos. _Ele é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer ao Shinsengumi._ A veia em sua testa começou a palpitar e Hijikata afundou-se totalmente na banheira, não querendo que seu precioso banho fosse estragado.

A casa estava silenciosa quando ele deixou o banheiro vestindo um pijama listrado de branco e azul claro.

Com a nova disciplina, Shinpachi retornava para casa antes do sol se pôr e levava Kagura. Hijikata achava absurdo uma garotinha dormir no armário, e decidiu dar uma quantia a mais em seu salário para que ela comprasse um futon e pernoitasse na casa de Otae. _Ele os trata como escravos!_ A toalha em sua cabeça enxugava os cabelos, que não importasse o que ele fizesse sempre acabavam bagunçados, como um ninho de passarinhos. _Como ele consegue lidarlida com essa bagunça diariamente?_

Já passada das 22h quando Hijikata seguiu para o quarto. O futon já havia sido arrumado antes do banho, mas ele permaneceu se manteve alguns segundos em pé até decidir dormir. Aquela era a parte mais difícil de seu dia e, mesmo deitando-se sem nenhum cobertor ou travesseiro, era impossível se manter impassível.

O cômodo inteiro tinha o cheiro de Gintoki.

Não havia móveis além do guarda-roupa, entretanto, cada centímetro o fazia lembrar-se do parasita. A primeira noite passada naquela casa foi um martírio, com Hijikata tendo de dormir no corredor de entrada — , lugar este que recebia o ar direto da rua e o fazia esquecer-se de onde estava. Cinco minutos sobre o futon e ele literalmente fugiu do quarto. _Eu me acostumei a isso._ Dormir no chão do corredor só serviu para fazê-lo acordar com dor nas costas, então foi preciso escolher outra estratégia. E mesmo agora conseguindo passar a noite no quarto, ele evitava utilizar a roupa de cama do dono da casa. A sombra de Gintoki ainda se esgueirava pelo local, mas aquele nível de presença era tolerável. Aliás, ele notou que conseguia cochilar sobre o futon, que o remetia às noites em que acabara cochilando nos braços do amante.

Seus olhos já estavam pesados quando um ruído o fez pegar instintivamente a espada que estava repousava ao lado. O silêncio o deixou alerta e ele sabia que precisaria apenas de um segundo para retirar a espada da bainha e usá-la contra o que quer que houvesse entrado do quarto.

"Oi, oi, você realmente pensa em usar essa coisa perigosa contra o Gin-san?"

A voz entrou por seu ouvido esquerdo, fazendo-o tremer. A mão que estava sobre a espada relaxou e seus olhos se abriram devagar, encarando a porta fechada e que estava iluminada pela luz que vinha da rua.

"Não se vire ainda," a voz pediu assim que ele fez menção de mover-se, "eu preciso dizer algumas coisas, mas não conseguirei se ficarmos cara a cara."

A pausa não foi longa, mas seu coração batia rápido em antecipação. Os braços que o envolviam por trás eram _seus_ , mas ao mesmo tempo não eram. O cheiro de Gintoki estava em todos os lugares e pela primeira vez desde a troca de corpos ele sentiu-se finalmente relaxado.

"Nós não vamos continuar assim para sempre. Eu tenho certeza de que encontraremos uma maneira de reverter a situação." A voz soava baixa, quase um sussurro e o fez fechar os olhos. Daquela maneira era como se nada houvesse acontecido. "Até lá precisaremos nos adaptar, mas eu sei que é apenas por um tempo. Não existe a menor chance de eu nunca mais fazer amor com você, Toushirou."

As últimas palavras foram acompanhadas por uma lambida na ponta de sua orelha. Hijikata tremeu, escondendo o rosto no futon para omitir um gemido involuntário ao sentir a ereção encostar-se ao seu quadril. Todos os sentimentos que ele tentou esconder começavam a despontar e só havia duas opções para aquela situação: correr para o banheiro e aliviar-se ou virar-se e pisar em um território até então desconhecido. _Como se eu realmente tivesse escolha!_

"Eu já sei de tudo isso, idiota!" Ele virou-se devagar. A pessoa deitada ao seu lado tinha o seu rosto e seu corpo. "Como se eu fosse desistir de procurar uma saída."

Gintoki sorriu e os dois ficaram frente a frente.

"A propósito, o que você faz aqui?"

"Eu andava sem rumo e quando percebi estava em casa."

"Você sempre entra pela janela?"

"Sim."

"Mentiroso!"

Hijikata apertou os olhos, mas somente por hábito. Ele não estava verdadeiramente irritado e a presença do Líder da Yorozuya o deixou menos ansioso exatamente por saber o motivo que o levou a visitar sua casa. Os dois se olharam e sabiam que nada mais seria dito a respeito daquele assunto. Hijikata sentiu a proximidade, mas não fez nada para evitá-la, da mesma forma como permaneceu conservou-se imóvel quando os lábios tocaram os seus. O beijo foi totalmente diferente daquele trocado durante à tarde, e as línguas se encontraram de imediato. A estranheza e consciência sobre a situação não desapareceudesapareceram, porém, ele sabia que aquela ansiedade e frustração que sentia eram pura insatisfação sexual, logo, qual a melhor maneira de aliviar-se do que nos braços daquele que seu corpo tanto desejava?

As pernas se misturaram, as cinturas se juntaram e por longos minutos o quarto ecoou os baixos gemidos e suspiros. De olhos fechados nada impróprio poderia ser visto e ele sentiu como se aquela fosse mais uma das noites passadas com Gintoki, as grandes mãos percorrerem pecorrendo seu corpo, os lábios marcando sua pele e a dolorosa antecipação pelo que viria. Como das outras vezes, o amante não poupava esforços em deixar claro quais eram suas intenções então e foi impossível se controlar ao sentir-se apalpado. A carícia, no entanto, não continuou e o déjà vu foi doloroso.

"E-Eu não me importo..." a voz soou baixa e seu rosto queimava. O quão direto ele teria de ser para deixar claro que precisava de sexo naquela noite?

"Na verdade, eu me importo..." A voz de Gintoki soou risonha. "Q-Quero dizer, se fizermos... esse será meu corpo... futuramente."

"E?" Hijikata entendeu automaticamente o motivo daquela hesitação e duas veias saltaram em sua testa.

"E, quero dizer, o corpo do Gin-san é como uma via de mão única, nee? N-Não há como mudar! As leis de trânsito não permitem! Os carros só saem da rua!"

"É mesmo?" O Vice-Capitão sentiu os olhos se tornarem pequenas fendas. Aquele à sua frente encarava outra direção e parecia suar frio. "Que tipo de rua é o meu corpo?"

"Uma avenida de mão dup—"

O chute foi certeiro e o fez voar para o outro lado do quarto. Gintoki bateu na parede com barulho, sentando-se em seguida e praguejando contra a violência.

"Você mereceu, maldito!"

"Mereci? O que você queria que eu fizesse?" Os dois estavam novamente frente a frente, ajoelhados sobre o futon. "EU NÃO VOU ENTRAR NO MEU PRÓPRIO CORPO, FICOU LOUCO?"

"Eh~" Hijikata arregalou os olhos e o agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa social que ele conhecia tão bem. "Então, vamos trocar de posição." O Líder da Yorozuya foi empurrado contra o futon. "Dessa forma não precisaremos mudar nada, não é? Apenas relaxe que hoje eu farei o serviço."

"Eh?!" Gintoki tornou-se pálido. "Q-Qual serviço? V-Você não se refere a... a... H-Hijikata-kun, não seria estranho, quero dizer, em você mesmo? É, isso, isso não parece c-certo."

"Eu não me importo," Ele o segurou pelo ombro, virando-o em um único movimento. Sua mão agarrou a calça e fez menção de puxá-la, mas desistiu ao ouvir os gritos de protestos.

Gintoki virou-se, mostrando olhos brilhando em lágrimas e o nariz escorrendo. Hijikata suspirou, jogando-se para trás e sentando-se no futon. Ele não teria coragem de realmente ir até o fim, mas aquele inútil sanguessuga mereceu um pouco de seu próprio veneno.

"Vamos apenas dormir." Ele coçou a nuca.

"Você não se importa se eu ficar?"

"É sua casa."

O silêncio foi a pior parte, lembrando-o do inegável fato de que eles não tinham o que conversar quando estavam a sós, visto uma vez que aquele tempo geralmente era passado entre beijos e gemidos.

Hijikata arrastou-se para sua posição, deixando um espaço vago ao seu lado, que foi ocupado após algum tempo.

Gintoki deitou-se inicialmente um pouco afastado, mas não demorou a aproximar-se, voltando a abraçá-lo por trás.

"Desculpe," O Líder da Yorozuya murmurou baixo, afundando o rosto nos próprios cabelos.

Ele não respondeu, fechando os olhos e permitindo-se relaxar. Hijikata continuava frustrado, contudo, infelizmente aquele problema estava momentaneamente fora de suas mãos. _Amanhã eu pensarei em uma maneira de voltarmos aos nossos corpos._ As mãos ao redor de seu corpo se tornaram menos apertadas e ele percebeu que Gintoki já havia dormido. _Ele deve estar cansado._ _Aparentemente eu não sou o único com problemas para dormir._ A respiração baixa e ritmada em sua orelha esquerda fez seus olhos pesarem e a última coisa que ele lembrou-se foi da surra que daria naquela pessoa assim que obtivesse seu corpo de volta... entre outras coisas.

 _Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

"Nee, Gin-chan, já não está na hora de você se tornar um adulto responsável?" A represália veio na forma de uma garotinha de menosde um pouco mais de um metro e meio de altura e que vestia um pijama lilás. "Você sabe que horas são? Sinceramente, chegar em casa a essa hora, e o que é isso? Você está fedendo a bebida! Nee, Gin-chan, o que eu farei com você? Eu não lembro de ter criado um filho tão inútil!"

A última parte foi acompanhada por um soco e a próxima coisa que ele soube foi que havia caído dentro da banheira. Como havia chegado até ali era um mistério, visto quepois sua consciência deixou de funcionar depois da quinta garrafa de cerveja. Gintoki lembrava-se de ter entrado no Pachinko antes do pôr do sol e pedido uma bebida. Hasegawa se juntou a ele em determinado momento e aos poucos as lembranças se transformaram em borrões, até culminarem no ataque de Kagura. A realidade, porém, mostrou-se presente aos poucos, embora ele não soubesse ao certo por quanto tempo permaneceu dentro da banheira. _Meus dedos estão enrugados._ A água já estava fria e suas roupas ensopadas. A janela estava aberta e a brisa que entrava o arrepiava a ponto de fazê-lo espirrar.

Gintoki banhou-se da melhor forma que conseguiu, deixando o banheiro com a toalha presa à cintura e certificando-se de que sua companheira de casa estava dormindo ou precisaria ouvir outro sermão sobre andar seminu e deixando poças de água pelos corredores. O relógio marcava três da manhã quando ele finalmente entrou no quarto, então sua troca de roupas foi um pijama. _Ela poderia ter fechado as janelas._ O cômodo estava frio e seria necessário alguns bons minutos embaixo dos cobertoresdas cobertas para que seu corpo se recuperasse. _Gin-san acabará ficando doente. Se eu ao menos eu tivesse companhia~_

O infeliz pensamento chegou surgiu no exato momento em quequando seu corpo ajeitou-se confortavelmente embaixo de duas camadas de cobertores. Ainda havia resquícios de álcool em seu sangue, e talvez por isso ele não fora capaz de afastar de imediato a ideia. Normalmente, quando _aquela_ realidade se mostrava presente, Gintoki a ignorava, lendo algum mangá na JUMP ou cochilando no sofá. No entanto, a bebida o deixava estranhamente consciente e a verdade que ele tentava a todo custo ignorar martelou em sua mente: Hijikata o havia abandonado.

Há duas semanas eles retornaram para seus respectivos corpos após muitos mal-entendidos. A felicidade de sentir-se novamente "em casa" foi tão grande que por alguns dias Gintoki não se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. _Não é como se nós tivéssemos brigado ou coisa parecida. Antes de tudo se solucionarser resolvido nós estamos bem, não?_ Sendo uma pessoa propícia a cometer erros, todas as vezes que algo não ia bem ele se permitia uma avaliação mental para procurar as causas dos problemas. No caso de Hijikata, o flashback não foi saudável e ele lembrou-se de inúmeras ocasiões que poderiam dar ao Vice-Capitão motivos para detestá-lo. _Ele já deveria ter dado sinal de vida, não? Alguns dias antes de tudo se resolver ele estava_ quase _implorando para que o Gin-san usasse o Gin-chan, o que poderia ter acontecido?_

Uma gota de suor frio escorreu por sua testa e ele apertou o cobertor na altura do peito. Hijikata poderia ter a pior personalidade do mundo, além de ser um fumante compulsivo e viciado em maionese, mas era capaz de chamar a atenção. _Ele é bem popular com as mulheres e com alguns homens._ Não era difícil imaginá-lo acompanhado, mesmo que o pensamento não lhe agradasse. _Hijikata-kun não faria isso com Gin-san, não é? Ele não procuraria fora o que ele tem em casa, né?_ Gintoki sentou-se abruptamente e colocou as mãos na cabeça.

"GIN-CHAN FOI TRAÍDO!" O grito soou alto, quase tão alto quanto o barulho que a porta fez ao ser arrastada no segundo seguinte. "E-Eh? Ka–"

O golpe que o acertou o derrubou contra o guarda-roupa e a última coisa que ele viu antes de perder a consciência foi um monstro com serpentes vermelhas em seus cabelos e que o xingava utilizando um sotaque engraçado.

 **x**

Ele sabia que era patético, mas não conseguia evitar.

Parte nele gostaria de rir daquela situação, afirmando que tudo não passava de falta do que fazer e que, no final, serviria como uma travessura. _Não há nada de errado em querer saber como ele está. Eu sou uma pessoa boa e que se preocupa com o bem estar dos demais e estou aqui unicamente para checar se não houve nenhum erro quando nossos corpos retornaram._ Gintoki colocou a mão no queixo e sorriu pomposo. Com um pouco mais de persuasão ele acabaria acreditando em si mesmo.

As duas pessoas saíram do restaurante e ele levantou-se. O tempo frio ajudava em sua empreitada, e o cachecol em seu pescoço servia para omitir parcialmente seu rosto. _Não que eu esteja fazendo nada de errado, claro, apenas para garantir que não haja mal entendidos hahahaha... ha._ A rua estava parcialmente cheia, então logo, não foi difícil misturar-se aos demais, passando praticamente despercebido. Ele estava caminhando desde cedo e a única pausa foi para o almoço, que consistiu em dois croquetes e uma garrafa de Coca-Cola. O sol já estava se pondo e ele sabia que o objeto de sua atenção estava retornando para casa. O dia _dele_ resumiu-se a caminhar pela cidade, parando em alguns lugares, prendendo algumas pessoas, mas basicamente observando. Gintoki se sentia sortudo, principalmente por nada extraordinário ter acontecido ou teria sido muito mais difícil seguiratrapalhado sua missão de seguir Hijikata.

As duas pessoas à frente pararam e trocaram meia dúzia de palavras, tomando caminhos diferentes. Gintoki permaneceu conservou-se imóvel, esperando Sougo sumir na outra rua para poder virar à direita e continuar com sua observação. Hijikata havia acendido um cigarro e, então mesmo no meio de uma multidão teria sido fácil descobri-lo. As únicas paradas do Vice-Capitão foram em uma farmácia e em seguida uma loja de conveniência. As sacolas balançavam em suas mãos e, ao vê-lo caminhar sozinho pelas ruas, Gintoki imaginou-se ao lado daquela pessoa. _O que ele faria se eu aparecesse de repente? Deixaria que eu o acompanhasse?_ Ele coçou a nuca, surpreso por ter aqueles pensamentos tão triviais, mas que soavam agradáveis. _O que está acontecendo comigo?_

Hijikata entrou no Shinsengumi e foi recebido por alguns subordinários. Aparentemente Kondou não estava e o restante dos homens o aguardava para o jantar. O Vice-Capitão suspirou, afirmando que só havia um lugar onde ele poderia estar e que não era preciso alarde. Gintoki continuou a caminhar, dando a volta em toda a propriedade e pulando o muro ao chegar em em determinada parte. Eram raras as ocasiões em que ele frequentava o Shinsengumi, geralmente essas vezes envolviam visitar certa pessoa, ; então dessa forma, a localização dos dormitórios estava viva em sua memória. O jardim era vasto naquela área e, ainda que achasse arriscado permitir que a grama crescesse daquela forma, ele agradecia por ter um lugar para se esconder. As luzes estavam acessas e alguns membros caminhavam pelos corredores de madeira, contudo, ninguém parecia notá-lo. _Eu ficarei aqui até vê-lo ir para o quarto, e então irei embora._

O motivo que o levou a seguir Hijikata naquele dia era puramente "altruísta".

Depois da surra que levou de Kagura, Gintoki dormiu basicamente o dia inteiro, acordando rejuvenescido e decidido a descobrir porque o amante não estava, bem, _amando-o_! Uma pergunta direta poderia ser o caminho mais seguro, entretanto, nenhum deles era do tipo que resolvia seus problemas da melhor maneira possível, além de que tal escolha levaria a certos questionamentos que ele não estava ansioso para responder. _Não é como se tivéssemos alguma coisa oficialmente. Nós fazemos sexo quando nos encontramos, brigamos, lutamos e fazemos sexo, o que isso significa?_

De qualquer formamaneira, a ideia de que Hijikata poderia ter encontrado outra pessoa para satisfazer seus desejos ainda estavacontinuava fresca em sua mente, e foi isso que o motivou a sair de casa antes mesmo de Kagura acordar. _Eu sou uma pessoa consciente e sei que não tenho muito a oferecer. No lugar dele eu talvez fizesse o mesmo..._ Encontrá-lo não foi difícil e durante todo o dia Gintoki permaneceu à espreita, esperando ver, saído de qualquer esquina, aquele que havia ocupado seu lugar. Ninguém abordou o Vice-Capitão, então ele se permitiria apenas uma breve espiada antes de retornar para casa, mesmo sabendo que precisaria encontrar outra maneira forma de aproximar-se, e dessa vez sem esconderijos.

A sede do Shinsengumi possuía outra áurea durante a noite. A agitação do dia era substituída por um estranho clima de camaradagem, provavelmente causado pelo fim das atividades. Os membros conversavam animados pelos corredores, a maioria se dirigindo ao refeitório, enquanto alguns preferiam a reclusão de seus quartos. De onde estava Gintoki viu Yamazaki sendo arrastado por Sougo na direção do refeitório, mas em nenhum momento Hijikata deu o ar de graça. Permanecer Manter-se ajoelhado tornou-se uma posição desfavorável, então portanto, ele sentou-se sobre a grama, abrindo o melonpan que estava em seu bolso e que era a única coisa comestível que restara. _Eu poderia estar em casa, jantando Cup Noodles e lendo a JUMP. O que eu estou fazendo com a minha vida?_

O melonpan terminou, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre sua vigília. O jantar do Shinsengumi foi encerrado e os membros começaram a seguir na direção de seus quartos, alguns perambulavam pela propriedade, provavelmente, cuidando da segurança, mas nenhum deles seguia naquela direção. Por um instante ele cogitou que, talvez, Hijikata houvesse ido atrás de Kondou na casa de Otae ou aceitado alguma missão noturna. A ideia de ter perdido tempo esperando por alguém que não apareceria o fez sentir-se patético, então logo, ele decidiu que iria embora em dez minutos se não visse sinal daquele que tanto ansiava encontrar.

O Vice-Capitão apareceu depois de quase uma hora desde que Gintoki havia se dado o ultimato. Por várias vezes ele ensaiou ir embora, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao vê-lo sair de seu quarto vestindo o usual kimono negro ao invés do uniforme do Shinsengumi. Intimamente ele adorava admirá-lo daquela forma, pois era fácil recordar-se das inúmeras vezes que suas mãos caprichosas abriram o tecido para poder tocar a pele que estava por baixo. Hijikata trazia um cigarro entre os lábios e desceu o corredor de madeira, ganhando o jardim e caminhando de maneira displicente. Por um momento Gintoki temeu ser descoberto, principalmente especialmente ao vê-lo se aproximar, mas tudo não passou de desconfiança. Os passos levaram-no a poucos metros de onde ele estava e os dois ficaram indiretamente frente a frente.

O céu estava limpo naquela noite, decorado por uma infinidade de estrelas e a, além da belíssima lua cheia. A luz refletia sobre os cabelos negros, iluminando até mesmo a fumaça que saia do cigarro. Por alguns minutos Gintoki nada fez além de admirá-lo. Seus olhos que geralmente estavam semicerrados e entediados possuíam um brilho terno que transmitia parcialmente seus sentimentos. Ele queria levantar-se e mostrar-se presente, dizer que sentia muito e que o último encontro entre eles não havia saído como o esperado. E, mais do que tudo, gostaria de dizer que se empenharia assim Hijikata não precisaria procurar outro amante.

"Eu espero que tenha consciência de que isso é invasão de propriedade, Yorozuya."

A voz explodiu seu balão feliz de sentimentos felizes. Gintoki juntou as sobrancelhas e levantou-se devagar, percebendo os dois olhos ferinos sobre ele. Uma gota de suor escorreu por sua nuca, descendo pelas costas e arrepiando-o.

"H-Hijikata-kun, boa noite."

"..."

"Desde quando você per—"

"Desde cedo." Ele retirou o cigarro dos lábios e pendeu a cabeça um pouco para o lado. "Você realmente não tem nada melhor para fazer na vida, não é? Por isso esse país está dessa forma. Vagabundos não procuram trabalho."

"Mentiras! Eu estou de folga hoje!"

"Assim como ontem, anteontem e amanhã."

"V-Você não sabe disso!"

Os olhos se tornaram pequeninos e Gintoki se calou. Não houve represálias e o silêncio foi acompanhado por uma brisa fria que levou algumas folhas secas e tornou ainda mais notável o cheiro do cigarro. Ele nunca foi fã de nicotina, mas diria que começou a apreciá-la.

"Eu senti a sua falta." Gintoki deixou que as palavras saíssem baixas. Não havia nenhuma explicação para sua presença ali e se fosse para levar uma surraum esporro que o motivo fosse verdadeiro.

"..."

Hijikata terminou tranquilamente seu cigarro, apagando-o no cinzeiro portátil que sempre carregava consigo. Gintoki permaneceu conservou-se imóvel durante esse tempo, os olhos baixos e uma das mãos apertando o saquinho vazio do melonpan. Ele sabia que não apanharia, pois o Vice-Capitão jamais deixaria sua presa saber de sua presença, no entanto, a humilhação de ter sido descoberto era pior do que a dor física. Pensar que Hijikata caminhou pelas ruas sabendo que estava sendo seguido o fez sentir-se patético.

"N-Nee..."

O Líder da Yorozuya deu um passo à frente ao vê-lo mover-se, sentindo algo puxar suas vestes. A mão o segurou na altura do peito, puxando-o e permitindo que sua única reação fosse arregalar os olhos. O beijo que tocou seus lábios tinha gosto de cigarro, mas tudo o que ele sentiu foi a mútua saudade. Hijikata afastou um pouco o rosto e sussurrou uma única palavra antes de soltá-lo e dar as costas, refazendo o caminho até seu quarto. Gintoki manteve-se parado até seus músculos reaprenderem a funcionar, jogando o saquinho de melonpan para trás e sorrindo largamente.

A temperatura do quarto estava agradável e ele arrastou a porta com cuidado, embora o dono do cômodo estivesse acordado. Gintoki retirou quase toda a roupa em segundos, com medo de que o convite fosse desfeito e ficando somente com a roupa de baixo azul clara com desenhos de morangos. O Vice-Capitão atirou um travesseiro de dentro do guarda-roupa e, ao encará-lo daquela forma, a veia em sua testa tornou-se visível.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"S-Segurando o travesseiro?" Ele sentiu o sorriso tremer. Aquele dia estava sendo vergonhoso em vários níveis.

"Você age exatamente como um adolescente, é patético."

"O que eu posso fazer? Foi você quem me convidou todo sensual! O que esperava que eu fizesse?" Gintoki atirou o travesseiro ao chão e exibiu sua seminudez com orgulho. "Já faz semanas que não há nenhuma ação nos meus países baixos!"

"Semanas?" Algo no modo como aquelas palavras foram proferidas o fez recuar.

"Oi, Oi, você não fala sério, Hijikata-kun," ele soou risonho, mas não havia nada de engraçado. Aquela dúvida o corroeu por dias e seus olhos se abaixaram automaticamente, sendo encobertos pela franja prateada. "Não me diga que você andou brincando por ai sem o Gin-san..."

Gintoki viu quando os pés de aproximaram, contudo, não teve coragem de erguer o rosto. Aquele não era _ele_ , o sempre seguro e autossuficiente Sakata Gintoki, que não se importava com nada além de pachinko, doces e os novos capítulos da _JUMP_. Bem, aquela pessoa fazia parte de seu ser, assim como o lado inseguro e possessivo que despertou quando ele começou a se envolver com Hijikata. O Líder da Yorozuya nunca foi bom com mulheres e suas conquistas sempre acabaram sendo por insistência, mas não com o Vice-Capitão. Aquela relação que começou em uma praça vazia no meio da noite depoisum banheiro vazio de bar após de uma briga era o mais próximo que ele já experimentara de felicidade conjunta. Eles não andavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas, não moravam juntos ou faziam nada em função um do outro, mas ele sabia em seu coração o quanto Hijikata significava e isso o assustava.

Quanto mais você se importa com alguém, mais doloroso será quando essa pessoa for embora.

A mão tocou sua testa em uma vã tentativa de afastar a franja. Gintoki queria virar o rosto, porém, foi impedido, não tendo alternativa além de encará-lo diretamente. Hijikata não tinha expressão e apenas o olhava, descendo as pontas dos dedos até a nuca e o puxando para um beijo que não foi recusado. Ao contrário da carícia trocada no jardim, dessa vez ele não permaneceu passivoagiu passivamente. Suas mãos seguraram o rosto do Vice-Capitão e sua língua invadiu os finos lábios sem nenhuma chance de luta. O beijo foi longo e intenso, e nenhum dos dois fez qualquer movimento que evidenciasse que não gostaria de estar ali ou que o carinho era indesejado. Cada fibra de seu corpo queria permanecer continuar e em seu coração ele esperava que o desejo fosse mútuo.

"V-Você..." Hijikata afastou os lábios, mantendo-os próximos "... pensa em coisas absurdas."

"Elas são reais," Gintoki o beijava enquanto falava, "você não tem ideia do que faz comigo."

As mãos desceram pelos ombros e contornaram o abdômen e cintura. O contato entre eles foi suficiente para que seu corpo respondesse, mas ele não fez qualquer tentativa em omitir a ereção. Hijikata corou e deu um curto passo para trás, abaixando-se sobre o futon até ficar ajoelhado. Seus dedos tocaram a única peça que mantinha a dignidade de Gintoki intacta, abaixando-a e deixando-a escorregar pelas pernas. Aquele foi o momento instante que o fez corar, principalmente ao ver seu sexo encostar-se à bochecha do amante. O Vice-Capitão o segurou firme em uma das mãos, masturbando-o algumas vezes antes de permitir que sua língua o tocasse, percorrendo da base até a ponta. O gesto foi repetido algumas vezes antes que entrasse pela boca, indo fundo o bastante para desaparecer completamente por entre seus lábios.

Gintoki jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, deixando um satisfeito gemido ecoar baixo pelo cômodo. Por semanas ele desejou aquela sensação e nas noites mais solitárias, durante a troca de corpos, temeu não voltar a senti-la. Todavia, em nenhum momento a esperança foi perdida e ele tinha certeza de que encontrariam uma saída. E se por algum infortúnio do destino não houvesse solução ele estava disposto a se adaptar, se isso significasse manter Hijikata em sua vida. Aquele tipo de pensamento obviamente não condizia com a personalidade sossegada e a necessidade de manter certa distância das pessoas que havia se instaurado em seu ser após deixar o nome de Shiroyasha para trás.

Entretanto, era muito difícil colocar limites em si mesmo quando aquela era a primeira vez que alguém havia conseguido ir tão fundo, entrando por debaixo de sua pele e se fazendo tão presente.

Talvez fosse pelo fato de serem dois homens e haver zero pressão com relação à família e obrigações sociais.

Talvez por não fazerem parte do mesmo círculo profissional, e os encontros serem esporádicos.

Ou talvez não existisse uma real explicação para aquela relação além do fato de serem duas pessoas que haviam encontrado no outro o que procuraram por muito tempo.

Gintoki permaneceu o tempo todo de olhos fechados, aproveitando o momento e garantindo que sua voz estivesse baixa. Raramente eles se engajavam naquele _tipo_ de atividade quando estavam na sede do Shinsengumi, exatamente porque qualquer pessoa poderia aparecer. E, por mais erótico que soasse envolver Hijikata em seu ambiente de trabalho e correndo o risco de ser visto por seus subordinados, isso significaria nunca mais utilizar aquele quarto (ou qualquer quarto, diga-se de passagem!), então o risco não valia a pena. Dessa forma, eles se mantinham discretos enquanto estivessem naquela propriedade, ainda mesmo que em alguns momentos soasse impossível.

"O-Oi, Toushiro..." Ele murmurou baixo, sabendo que Hijikata o mataria se sentisse a mão sobre sua cabeça.

O aviso foi dito a tempo e Hijikata afastou a boca do exato momento instante em que Gintoki chegou ao clímax, atingindo o lençol branco que estava sobre o futon. Seus joelhos cederam e ele usou a oportunidade para se livrar da roupa de baixo que estava em seus tornozelos. O Vice-Capitão limpava a boca com as costas da mão e o olhava com antecipação, como uma criança que está com vergonha de fazer um pedido. _Ele se tornou muito bom nisso. A primeira vez que ele usou a boca eu saí todo machucado, porque Hijikata não conseguiu controlar os dentes. A prática realmente leva à perfeição._

O pensamento o fez sorrir e serviu de estímulo para sua recuperação. Seu corpo projetou-se à frente e ele não perdeu tempo, abrindo o kimono negro e deixando que escorregasse pelos ombros pálidos. Não houve nenhuma tentativa em pará-lo e, na verdade, o amante parecia aliviado por ver-se livre da peça. O único momento em que Hijikata lutava para ser despido era quando estava bêbado, mas Gintoki sabia que aquilo era somente característica de sua personalidade tsundere, visto uma vez que, quando os dois saiam ou se encontravam casualmente, o destino final era sempre um motel.

Por baixo do kimono havia uma roupa de baixo também negra, que de tão apertada marcava toda a região. Gintoki precisou engolir, pois havia ficado com água na boca com a visão. _Eu cheguei ao ponto de me excitar ao ver as partes íntimas de outro homem. Pai, mãe, onde vocês estiverem, eu sinto muito..._ Sua mão direita tocou a região que fazia seus olhos brilharem, sentindo-a embaixo do tecido. O toque não foi repelido e Hijikata inclinou-se à frente, fisgando seus lábios e beijando-o profundamente. Aquele sinal ele conhecia, porém, infelizmente não poderia atendê-lo. Gintoki melhor do que ninguém gostaria de ir direto ao ato principal, mas não havia trazido absolutamente nada, visto já que em suas fantasias ele _stalkearia_ Hijikata e depois voltaria para casa para passar mais uma noite se masturbando sozinho embaixo dos cobertores. _E quem disse que a realidade é inferior às fantasias?_

"Eu quero isso tanto quanto você, mas nós dois nos lembramos da vez que deixamos as formalidades de lado, não?" Ele se referiu diretamente à noite em que ambos beberam tanto que decidiram pular as preliminares e tudo o que Gintoki fez foi colocar um preservativo antes de penetrá-lo. A surra que levou o deixou desacordado por dias.

"Você é totalmente inútil e despreparado, mas não me coloque no mesmo nível, por favor." O Vice-Capitão só precisou esticar a mão para pegar uma sacola plástica que estava embaixo da mesinha recostada à parede, que naquela noite possuía uma pilha de papéis.

Em seu conteúdo havia dois tubos de lubrificante, preservativos e algumas aspirinas. Gintoki ergueu o rosto, lembrando-se da visita que Hijikata fez à farmácia naquela tarde antes de seguir à loja de conveniência. _Ele sabia. Ele sabia que eu viria até aqui e que nós... Oi, oi, o que é isso? Gin-san foi seduzido?_ A ideia soava interessante, visto que raramente o Vice-Capitão tomava a iniciativa a não ser que estivesse sob o efeito de álcool. _E ele está bem sóbrio hoje. Eu só gostaria que estivéssemos em minha casa ou em um motel. Uma oportunidade de ouro como essa poderia ser melhor aproveitada._

Hijikata foi empurrado sobre o futon e as sombras projetadas pela lâmpada de papel se tornaram gigantescas ao serem refletidas na porta de madeira. Gintoki engoliu seco e deixou que seus olhos pousassem sobre o amante, escolhendo por onde começaria. Havia tantos lugares que ele gostaria de morder, lamber e apertar, que ele sentia-se como se estivesse pela primeira vez dentro de uma loja de doces. A mão direita tocou a ereção por baixo do tecido e o moreno mexeu-se. O membro tremia e seu próprio corpo reagiu àquela tentativa inconsciente de sedução. A roupa de baixo foi retirada e jogada para trás, deixando à mostra uma de suas visões favoritas.

Aquele à sua frente não era o demoníaco Vice-Capitão, temido pelos meliantes e respeitado pela população, mas sim a pessoa que nos últimos anos compartilhava seus momentos de intimidade e cujo relacionamento era complexo demais para definições padronizadas; alguém que era capaz de incitá-lo com um olhar de soslaio, e que, embora apesar de não fosse ser totalmente honesto com si mesmo, demonstrava sua preocupação através de pequenas atitudes, como aquela noite, por exemplo. As mãos correram pelo interior das coxas, sentindo a pele arrepiada. A ereção de Hijikata movia-se ao menor estímulo e o pré-orgasmo que pingava sobre o seu abdômen serviu como um tentador convite a Gintoki, que era uma pessoa que funcionava totalmente em função de seu paladar.

A língua tocou o abdômen antes de ir ao prato principal, garantindo que nada fosse desperdiçado. O membro entrou por completo em sua boca e foi suficiente para arrepiá-lo. O cheiro e o gosto de Hijikata devolveram sua ereção e ele sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. O Líder da Yorozuya não tinha aquela reação com nenhum outro homem, na verdade, nunca desejou outro ser humano como o desejava. Aquele corpo parecia ter sido feito unicamente para aquilo e exclusivamente para ele. Cada toque conseguia uma reação e era divertido e excitante vê-lo tão indefeso e a mercê de seus instintos. _Eu cheguei ao meu limite!_ Gintoki retirou o membro de sua boca, pedindo baixo que Hijikata se virasse. No entanto, ele não conseguiu esperar que o amante estivesse totalmente em posição, e suas mãos o viraram com pressa, seguraram o quadril com força enquanto sua língua invadia a entrada.

Hijikata tremeu e afundou o rosto vermelho no travesseiro, gemendo docemente. Gintoki foi o mais fundo possível, ao mesmo tempo em que se masturbava com a mão direita. A língua foi substituída após algum tempo por dois de seus dedos, que haviam recebido um pouco do lubrificante comprado na farmácia. _Apertado. Não importa quantas vezes fazemos sexo, Hijikata está sempre apertado._ O pensamento o fez aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos, impaciente para invadi-lo. Normalmente ele não estaria tão ávido em consumar o ato, visto uma vez que eles já haviam passado meses afastados, mas tudo parecia ter ganhado outras proporções. O tempo passado em corpos diferentes o havia ensinado a entender um pouco melhor aquele em seus braços e Gintoki não achou que um dia ocuparia literalmente o lugar do outro. _O corpo dele responde automaticamente ao meu. Todas as vezes que nos beijávamos eu conseguia sentir._

Os dedos foram retirados e Gintoki o penetrou sem hesitação, puxando o quadril para trás e só parando quando estava completamente dentro. O moreno apertou a roupa de cama, gemendo abafado e tornando-se mais apertado. Ele moveu-se devagar, respirando com dificuldade e tentando imaginar como conseguiu ficar tanto tempo sem sexo. A sensação de estar dentro de Hijikata era incomparável e o fazia sempre ter o egoísta desejo de poder amá-lo daquela forma todos os dias. Um baixo gemido escapou por seus lábios, contudo, foi calado no segundo seguinte.

"D-Desculpe..." Ele sussurrou enquanto se movia. Barulhos eram proibidos na sede do Shinsengumi.

O Vice-Capitão não pareceu se importar, ou melhor, estava impossibilitado de praguejar, visto já que seus próprios gemidos ecoavam baixo, mesmo abafados pelo travesseiro. O pré-orgasmo pingava sobre o futon e Gintoki precisou fechar os olhos e se concentrar ou acabaria deixando que todos aqueles saborosos detalhes atrapalhassem seus movimentos. _Ele está ficando mais apertado._ Os sinais para o clímax do amante eram claros, e ele retirou a ereção momentaneamente para despejar um pouco mais de lubrificante. Aquele breve instante o fez lembrar-se dos preservativos no fundo da sacola, mas Gintoki não se importou. Ele assumiria a surra e vestiria seus hematomas como medalhas.

Com o ritmo imposto, foi uma questão de tempo até que Hijikata sucumbisse ao prazer. O Líder da Yorozuya utilizou a mão direita para aliviá-lo enquanto o penetrava sem resguardo. O som do atrito entre os corpos misturava-se aos gemidos do moreno, cujo corpo já estava completamente dedicado ao ato. Seu quadril movia-se para trás, recebendo-o por completo. Gintoki sorriu ao vê-lo chegar ao orgasmo, sabendo que precisaria ajudá-lo a manter-se naquela posição. As costas diante de seus olhos estavam vermelhas e era possível ver algumas gotas de suor escorrendo pela pele. Os movimentos se tornaram mais difíceis devido aos músculos se contraindo involuntariamente, o que para ele era o mais próximo do paraíso que ele sabia que chegaria. Seu corpo projetou-se à frente e intensificou o ritmo, nivelando a própria voz, mas sem conseguir controlar os sons das estocadas.

Seu abdômen entrava em contato com as costas de Hijikata, sentindo não somente o calor da pele, mas o embriagante cheiro que se misturava à nicotina. _Ele é um homem, como eu, mas não existe nada mais excitante do que o seu cheiro._ Gintoki mordeu o lábio para omitir um gemido e não teve muito tempo para decidir o que fariafazer. _Eu já levarei uma surra por ter esquecido o preservativo, então vou aproveitar até o fim._ Seu corpo desabou sobre o do Vice-Capitão, que não suportou o peso de ambos e deixou-se cair sobre o futon.

"Oi..." Hijikata falou entre os dentes.

"S-Somente mais um pouco." Gintoki respondeu com um fio de voz. Ele sabia que era pesado e ainda _estar_ dentro tornava a situação constrangedora, mas ele precisava daquele momento sublime de pura felicidade.

Hijikata não pestanejou e ambos permaneceram mantiveram-se imóveis por alguns minutos, até Gintoki jogar-se para o lado.

"Desculpe," ele respondeu assim que sentiu os olhos pequeninos sobre ele, "eu esqueci."

"Eu vou matá-lo assim que conseguir me mexer," o amante virou-se devagar e foi impossível não notar a nova ereção entre suas pernas.

"Alguém não está satisfeito," Gintoki riu e tocou o membro com a mão direita, sentindo-o tremer.

"V-Você..."

Hijikata corou, porém, não teve tempo para reagir. O Líder da Yorozuya foi mais rápido, inclinando-se para o lado e beijando-o antes que o agradável clima fosse disperso. _A verdade é que eu estou longe de estar satisfeito._ Às vezes ele imaginava como teria sido sua vida se os dois houvessem se conhecido ainda jovens. _Eu era um fedelho cheio de hormônios, então não teria dado certo. Passaríamos a juventude presos em um quarto. Ah~_ A carícia foi correspondida e seus braços puxaram-no para cima, fazendo-o sentar-se sobre seu colo.

"Eu estou um pouco cansado e apreciaria a ajuda." Gintoki sorriu ao admirar a apetitosa visão que se projetava à sua frente.

O Vice-Capitão tinha o rosto vermelho, mas não fez nenhuma menção em mudar de posição. Gintoki o chamou para um novo beijo e suspirou encantado ao vê-lo tão dócil naquela noite, visto quepois ele continuava sendo autoritário na cama, com exceção de momentos como aquele, em que seu corpo estava no limite. Quando _realmente_ queria sexo, Hijikata se transformava de um leão para um gato, do contrário Gintoki teria levado uma bela surra porapanhado por tamanha ousadia.

O beijo foi longo, com direito a rápidas mordidas no lábio inferior. Ele subiu as mãos pelas coxas, sentindo os músculos obtidos com anos de treinamento. Os polegares contornaram a parte interior, provocando a ereção antes de finalmente tocá-la. _Ele deve estar apertado, mas não terá será um problemas._ Gintoki masturbou o próprio sexo algumas vezes antes de segurar sua base. Hijikata posicionou-se devagar, guiando o membro até sua entrada, no entanto, sentando-se automaticamente. A reação do Líder da Yorozuya foi imediata e ele precisou tapar a boca rapidamente ou teria gemido alto. Por dentro o o Vice-moreno estava quente e o orgasmo serviu para tornar a penetração muito mais fácil.

"Você precisa ir depois dessa vez." Hijikata disse enquanto erguia o corpo, respirando fundo antes de sentar-se novamente.

"Desculpe, Vice-Capitão-kun, mas será impossível." Ele sorriu e segurou o quadril, ajudando-o com os movimentos. Era incrível vê-lo mexer-se de maneira tão sensual. "Kagura me trancou para fora e eu não tenho para onde ir, então terei de passar a noite aqui."

"I... I-Isso não é aceipr..."

Gintoki sorriu e passou a mover o quadril para cima enquanto seguiae seguindo o erótico ritmo de Hijikata. Aquela havia sido uma meia verdade, visto que Kagura realmente o deixava para fora se ele não retornasse até às 22h. Contudo, ele sempre entrava pela janela e sabia que conseguiria fazer o mesmo naquela noite se fosse preciso. A diferença é que ele não iria, mesmo sabendoainda que soubesse que Hijikata tinha trabalho no dia seguinte. _Gin-san será um pouco egoísta nesta esta noite, mas eu realmente preciso passar o máximo de tempo ao seu lado para esquecer aquela experiência ruim._ Hijikata não tentou persuadi-lo e os movimentos seguinteso beijo que trocaram em seguida o fizeram fez pensar que, no fundo, ele compartilhava daqueles sentimentos e também não queria deixá-lo ir naquela noite.

"Estar juntos" era o único assunto que ambos os corações estavam de acordo, independente do rosto, nome ou voz que usassem.

\- FIM.

* * *

 **Notas da autora:**

Nada como sair um pouco do hiatus com um casal que, apesar de antigo, continua em meu coração. Confesso que a cada nova temporada de Gintama eu me sinto super motivada para escrever GinHiji e essa temporada em especial está uma delícia. _Aqueles_ episódios simplesmente exigiram uma fanfic!

Bem, não posso dizer oficialmente que sai do hiatus, pois até o final de novembro estarei ainda bem atarefada. No entanto, nesse tempo tenho uma fanfic programada para ser postada (de KHR e que envolve certo casal original), e as outras serão lançadas até o final do ano (spinoffs 8059 e D18).

Aos que leram até aqui, obrigada pela oportunidade e quem sabe não tenho inspiração para outra fanfic GinHiji?

Até mais~


End file.
